


Why Does Nobody Believe Me?

by blueboyjohnny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Background Relationships, Dialogue, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Miscommunication, No Angst, Romantic Fluff, reversed so no one believes theyre actually dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboyjohnny/pseuds/blueboyjohnny
Summary: Jaehyun and Johnny have been dating for almost a year and they don't know how no one has figured it out yet. It's not like they're trying to hide it.





	Why Does Nobody Believe Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a day and only did some light editing so be nice to me.

Johnny and Jaehyun didn’t really want to hide their relationship, they’ve never tried to either. Johnny loved Jaehyun in a way that was kind of scary to him sometimes but he wouldn’t give it up for anything. They were an unlikely gay couple in people’s eyes. 

They both were “dude bro’s”. They played on their universities volleyball team, Johnny was captain, and spent half of their free time in the gym and the other half on the court. 

That shouldn’t define them or their relationships. Yeah, Jaehyun was kind of a skirt chaser in his first to years of college and yeah, Johnny was never explicit about his dating life/preferences. 

But they loved each other and it was no secret. If anyone asked they’d happily explain. 

But it seems like a surprise to Yuta when they walk out of the gym holding hands. 

They’re on their way to the shitty ramen place off campus after a really strenuous workout. Jaehyun was tired from all his class and their lost from last week’s game was taking a toll on him. Johnny decided to treat his boyfriend to take his mind off everything. 

Feeling bold, Johnny pulls Jaehyun close by his hand and wrapping his arm around his waist. 

“What was that for,” Jaehyun asks after Johnny presses a kiss to his cheek. 

“Can’t love on my boyfriend,” Johnny loves the way he blushes and leans in to place another kiss to his cheek. 

Jaehyun makes a noise of mock indignation half heartedly pushing Johnny away. He just tightens his grip on the younger’s waist. Trying to land another kiss to his cheek. 

Jaehyun turns his head still giggling and it warms his heart. He loves this man so much, would do almost anything- 

“Boyfriend,” a voice just about yells from behind them. 

They feel bony fingers dig into their sides, prying until Johnny and Jaehyun pull apart. A very familiar face pops up in between them with a very shocked expression. 

He pushed his way in between them effectively separating the couple further. Yuta walks through the little hole he’d created and turns around to face them. 

“Boyfriends,” he asks again. Not as loud as before but still as puzzled. 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun crosses his arms and stands straighter. 

Johnny can’t help his goofy smile, “I didn’t think you’d have a problem with that Yuta.” 

Yuta, not phased, rolls his eyes. 

“You know I’d never judge you for that. So, are y’all boyfriend boyfriends or just like, I don’t know, boy friends.” 

Jaehyun sighs. Johnny can see how on edge he is. His shoulders tense and he was fidgeting. Before he could say anything Johnny stepped in. 

“Listen Yuta-“ Yuta does not in fact listen. 

“It’s a secret isn’t it? Oh my god it’s a secret! I promise your secret is safe with me. I was already late for class and now I’m even later for class, bye I promise,” he makes a zipping motion across his lips before turning off and walking leisurely to his class. 

Johnny looks over at Jaehyun. He can see the gears turning in his head at a very rapid speed. It took Jaehyun a while to get use to being with Johnny. They weren’t a secret but they didn’t want everyone to know. 

Jaehyun didn’t have much experience with guys but he’s always had an interest. His like for guys was very low but there was something about Johnny that sent the younger boy reeling. 

So sometimes on days where he’s already overthinking things like this just get to him. He hates trying to explain it and Johnny always tell him he doesn’t have to, that he gets it. But Jaehyun hates leaving things unexplained. 

“Are you okay,” Johnny reaches out from his wrist, letting his thumb caress the inside of it. 

Jaehyun nods, “can we just go back to our apartment?” 

“Sure.” 

Yuta doesn’t keep his mouth shut, they didn’t really expect him to either. He blabbered to Taeyong who tells Ten who in turns makes a mistake and texts the group chat with Johnny and Jaehyun in it. He deletes the message but the damage is done. Jaehyun stares at the screenshot he’d taken just in time. He finds it funny that everyone was so absorbed with his relationship. 

The door opens and Jaehyun can hear the clacking of Johnny’s keys against his hydro flask. Jaehyun tries to ignore the warmth that spreads throughout his chest. It was nearing late evening and he hadn’t see Johnny since that morning. 

He leans his head back and see Johnny approaching him from upside down. He’s just gotten back from the gym and Jaehyun likes it a little too much when he’s all sweaty and tired from working out. 

“Dude,” Johnny says when he walks into the living room. 

He leans down and places a kiss to his forehead. Jaehyun smiles, his dimples poking out. 

“Bro,” he drags the word as Johnny rounds the couch. 

“Did you see what Ten sent to the group chat?”

Johnny leans back on the couch throwing an arm around Jaehyun’s shoulders. Jaehyun leans into him placing a kiss to Johnny’s cheek. 

“No, was it another ass pic? I’m getting so tired of seeing his bare ass,” Johnny says. 

Jaehyun cuddles deeper into his side letting his hand rub Johnny’s stomach. He shakes his head no. 

“Yuta fucking told,” Johnny scuffs, “and I guess they’re all talking about it now.”

“What did Ten say?” 

“There’s no way they’re dating. We’ve known them for how long now,” Jaehyun quotes in a silly voice. 

Johnny chuckles. He brings the hand wrapped around Jaehyun and cards it through his hair. Jaehyun looks up at him to find his boyfriend staring down at him. 

He tries not to blush, but he always gets a little shy under his boyfriend’s attention. So he buries his face in Johnny’s neck. He laughs brightly and Jaehyun slaps his belly lightly. 

“I mean it’s really none of their business,” Johnny says. 

Jaehyun hums in agreement. The signs were obviously there. They spent tons of time together, they moved in together at the start of this school semester, there apartment is a one bedroom and all their friends had seen that there’s only one queen size mattress in the middle of it. 

But no ones really questioned it. 

There friends were nosy people, always in each other’s business but it was weird they left that topic alone. Jaehyun finds it hard to believe that none of them considered the option before. 

But while they were nosy each of their friends were ready to happily give information away on their own lives. Their closeness could be considered weird with the lack of limits on the things they share but, it was them. 

Jaehyun throws his leg over Johnny’s lap and lets out a sigh. 

“You know how they are, they won’t stop pestering us until we say something,” he says. 

“So do you want to say something?” 

Jaehyun had thought about it. He didn’t know why they had to be so direct about this. But when he was shifting through a new girlfriend each month or so he always introduced them to the group. Jaehyun felt there was no need to introduce Johnny, he had been in the friend group longer than Jaehyun had, they weren’t unfamiliar with him. 

Then an idea pops in his head. A smile stretches across his face. 

“We should fuck with them,” Jaehyun says excitedly. 

Johnny tried to pull away to get a better look at Jaehyun’s face but jaehyun whines and clings tighter. 

“Why are you so clingy today,” Johnny asks. 

Jaehyun just pulls Johnny tighter to his body, keeping his face firmly planted in his neck. 

“Because I missed you,” he admits shyly. 

Johnny makes little cooing noises, “bro that’s so gay.” 

“Anyway,” Jaehyun says over Johnny’s laughter, “we should pretend we’re not dating to fuck with them but also act like we are. You get it?” 

“No, but I’ll just follow your lead baby.” 

“Baby? Now that’s gay.” 

Johnny wraps his arms a little higher up. Squeezing jaehyun tighter, pulling him closer to his neck. Jaehyun places both his hands on Johnny’s side, trying and failing to push the older guy off him. 

“Wanna hear something even gayer,” he asks leaning in closer to Jaehyun. 

“I want you to let me go,” Jaehyun responds. 

Johnny just squeezes tighter, “Wanna hear something gayer?” 

“What?” 

“I missed you too,” then he lets go. 

“God I hate you.”

But Jaehyun can’t help the little kiss he places to Johnny’s lips. 

The plan is to convince everyone that Yuta is a little liar and that Johnny and Jaehyun are not in fact dating. 

They’ll keep up the charade until Saturday when they all get together and go to their favorite Mexican restaurant. It’s the only place that can accompany the ten of them and the noise they bring. 

It’s only Tuesday and Johnny and Jaehyun sit in the cafeteria chilling in between classes. 

Yuta comes rushing up to them with Ten and Taeyong trailing not to far behind them. 

“I’m sorry,” Yuta says, a little put of breath, when he reaches the table. It sort of just slipped that you guys were dating, you know how I get when I’m tipsy,” just as Yuta finishes his little apology Taeyong and Ten arrive. 

Taeyong takes a seat across from Johnny glaring at the boy. Ten sits across from Jaehyun, looking very tired. 

“So whats the truth,” Ten asks. 

“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to,” Taeyong tacks on but he’s still glaring at them as if they don’t tell him what’s going on right now he’ll be angry. 

“We’re dating,” Jaehyun’s voice comes out wobbly and more like a question than an answer. 

Johnny turns to him in his chair with a little more haste than necessary. Jaehyun is too busy crumbling under Taeyong’s intense stare to say anything. 

“We are,” Johnny asks in a very confused tone. 

That pulls Jaehyun away from Taeyong’s laser eyes. He smacks Johnny on the chest with the back of his hand. He turns to face Johnny, who stares at him with wide and confused eyes. Jaehyun sends him a glare of his own. 

“Yes, we’re dating. Have been for a while,” he turns back facing forward and is met with a very unconvinced crowd. 

“Told you these idiots weren’t dating,” Ten says and pulls his phone out of his pocket. 

“I’m pretty sure I heard Johnny say boyfriend,” Yuta yells. 

”You told me Jaehyun said boyfriend,” Ten says while rolling his eyes. 

“Yuta stop yelling,” Taeyong admonished. 

Ten was typing away on his phone, “Jungwoo’s gonna be pissed.” 

“You know he hates being wrong,” Jaehyun’s eyes widen at the mention of Jungwoo. 

“How many people did you tell Yuta,” Jaehyun asks, a little shocked. 

“Ten, Taeyong and Jungwoo. They’re the only people, I promise.”

Jaehyun runs his fingers through his hair. 

“Told you guys we shouldn’t listen to anything Yuta says. He’s the king of false information.”

Yuta lets of a very offended hey at Ten’s words. They all begin to pack up their things preparing to head out. Jaehyun is confused and Taeyong is still glaring at him and Johnny hasn’t said a word since his stupid comment earlier. 

“Wait,” Jaehyun holds up both his hands and the trio stops moving, “you don’t believe me?” 

Yuta splutters before laughing out loud. Ten smiles too while shaking his head, his fingers begin flying on the keyboard again. Taeyong just continues to glare for reasons Jaehyun really wants to understand because the elder is scary when he’s angry. 

“No, you guys should of had you’re story together better,” Ten says and then they’re off. 

“Why’d you go all freestyle on me. I thought we were lying,” Johnny finally pipes up. 

“It didn’t feel right to lie,” Johnny gives a little awe before reaching up to pinch Jaehyun’s cheek, “plus I didn’t like the way Taeyong was glaring at me.” 

Jaehyun turns to face Johnny fully, “did you really ask if we were dating?”

“You threw me off my rhythm. Once I a saw them enter the cafeteria, I got into the mindset that I was a single man.”

Jaehyun plans to cling onto this relationship for as long as possible so Johnny doesn’t ever have to worry about being single again. He doesn’t say anything just gives Johnny a disgusted look.

“So tell me Jaehyun, am I your boyfriend?”

“Yeah you dummy and you’ll be my boyfriend for a long time.” 

Jaehyun doesn’t miss the way his face lights up. The way it crinkles as pure joy spreads across his features, it makes his heart flutter in ways unimaginable. 

“I love you,” Johnny’s tone is so soft it causes Jaehyun’s body to melt. 

“I love you too, I guess.”

“You guess?”

Jaehyun turns away from Johnny to hide the blush dusting his cheeks. He nods his head. Two fingers come under his chin and his head is being turned back towards Johnny. 

Johnny leans in slowly pressing his plump lips against Jaehyun’s in a gentle peck. They’ve been dating for almost a year but his stomach still drops in a fluttering way anytime Johnny is near. Johnny pulls away and gives Jaehyun a little smile. 

“We gotta get to practice,” then he stands up and heads out without waiting for Jaehyun to follow. 

Practice, is practice. It’s long and hard, 4 straight hours of drills, to better themselves for the upcoming game. The coach had given them the rundown on how they couldn’t afford to lose another game if they wanted to make it further than last year.

That’s why Jaehyun pushed himself all practice going above and beyond. the coach told him many times while he wasn’t the caption, a lot of his teammates looked up to him. Jaehyun couldn’t afford to make mistakes like he did last game. He was an all around player his teams needs him. 

Coach blows his whistle signaling the end of practice. Jaehyun brings his hands above his head, trying to calm his breathing from all the running they just did. 

“Hit the showers and you’re free to go home,” everyone rushes off to the locker room at coaches words.

A hand comes down on his shoulder, startlingly Jaehyun. 

“You worked hard today,” Johnny says with a soft smile. 

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, “gotta do better for next game.”

“It’s okay to make mistakes Jae, we all do.”

“I know that, but I cant afford to let them happen again.”

Johnny sighs knowing he’s not going to get anywhere with the younger teammate. He squeezes Jaehyun’s shoulder before he lets go completely. His hand drags down Jaehyun’s back before giving his butt a light pat.  
“You’re gonna do great Thursday, don’t stress too much,” they both enter the loud locker room, “can’t have my baby under too much stress.” 

He whispers the last part but Jaehyun’s head still whips around expecting someone to hear.

“Dude, what the fuck,” he spits out then pushes a laughing Johnny away from him. 

He walks over to his locker, right next to their star sophomore, Yukhei. He gives Jaehyun his usual big grin as he walks over. But this time it looks like trouble and Jaehyun doesn’t like where this is going.

Yukhei has been dating Jungwoo for a total of two months and the pair were absolutely smitten with each other. Jungwoo told Yukhei everything and Yukhei probably had a bigger mouth that Yuta. 

“So, I got some news from Jungwoo about that little trick you tried to play on him,” Yukhei smile turns wicked. 

Jaehyun disregards him as he puts in the combination to his lock. Then Mark comes up his eyes all big and curious. 

“What trick,” he asks. 

“He tried to trick us that he was dating Captain.” 

Mark’s big eyes go bigger, “no way!”

Yukhei nods his head faster and Mark pushes him letting out another loud _no way_. 

They both start giggling together while pushing at one another. Jaehyun wants to say that Yukhei was never involved in the prank and that it wasn’t even a prank in the first place. Him and Johnny were actually dating and they made each other very happy.

“You guys are idiots,” he tries to push past to make it to the showers. 

“So are y’all dating,” Mark asks. He looks a second away from bursting out into laughter. 

“Yes, we are,” Jaehyun says truthfully and Mark blows his gasket.

Him and Yukhei die with laughter and Jaehyun can feel himself go red in the face. He wants to continue to protest, he wants to know why this is so funny. 

“What’s so funny,” he’s a little annoyed.

“Because, because,” Yukhei chokes out through laughter, “you guys are like bros. Woo said you would be insistent on the joke.”

Then he takes up laughing again. 

Johnny comes rounding the corner in just boxers, his towel thrown over his shoulder. Jaehyun can’t help but stare, taking in his lean stomach and he doesn’t let his eye wander any lower than his belly button. They really couldn’t afford to fuck before a big game. 

“Are you and Jaehyun dating,” Mark says once he composes himself. 

“Yeah, why,” then dumb and dumber are laughing again. 

Johnny looks pasts the pair and over to Jaehyun, a very confused expression on his face. Johnny just shrugs and steps over the bench that’s in between the lockers and walks over to Jaehyun. 

He takes the younger boy’s wrist in his hand and drags him off to the showers. 

“Don’t let them idiots get to you,” Johnny says and Jaehyun agrees that he won’t. 

But it does. It really gets to him. He’s so pissed off at them, he doesn’t feel made fun of or anything just, confused. Why did no one believe them? I mean Johnny and Jaehyun had been friends two years before Johnny asked him out. It was shortly after Jaehyun renounced his skirt chaser ways, because he really wanted a boyfriend. He always knew that the boyfriend he wanted was someone like Johnny and eventually he realized that it was Johnny he wanted, not just someone like him.

They weren’t that much of an unlikely pair. They had a lot in common and jaehyun thought they were perfect for each other. In that cheesy romcom type way. Just no one could hold his attention like Johnny did, or pick him up when he’s down, or make him smile with a simple touch, or-

“Jae, you’re overthinking again,” Jaehyun casts his gaze down to Johnny whose laid in between his legs.

He’s got one of Jaehyun’s legs hiked up over his shoulder as he places kisses and bites into the skin.

“Am I boring you that much,” he punctuates his question with a hard bite.

Jaehyun breath hitches and Johnny smoothes over the bite with his tongue. 

“No I just want you hurry up.”

“Why rush? I’m trying to celebrate my boyfriend,” another bite, “he scored game point, with an ace.”

Jaehyun begins to squirm, “you’re boyfriend just wants his dick sucked.”

All his old thoughts go flying out the window as Johnny begins to kiss his way back to Jaehyun’s erection. He gives it a long lick through his briefs before moving back up. Jaehyun whines, outwardly and starts to push the other back down.

Johnny keeps advancing forward, “I want a kiss.”

“Johnny if you don’t get your hand or mouth on my dick, I will leave.”

“Where you gonna go,” Johnny grinds his hips down into Jaehyun’s.

Jaehyun just shakes his head, rolling his hips up tp meet Johnny’s, relishing in the friction. Johnny leans down and brings them into a kiss. Jaehyun groans into it, living for the onslaught of sensations. But he wants more, kind of needs it with the way his dick is pulsing in his briefs.

“Johnny please,” he pants out when they break apart. 

“I love it when you get like this,” he moves back down, leaving little kisses in his wake.

“Like what?”

“All needy.”

Jaehyun groans as Johnny takes one of his nipples into his mouth. He sucks hard, causing Jaehyun’s back to arch.

“Johnny,” he gasps out.

“Imma fuck you soon baby, just wait okay?”

Soon Jaehyun is bent over, chest to the bed as Johnny pounds him from the back. He can’t keep his little huffs and moans to himself and he knew Johnny didn’t want him to. 

He can feel himself moving up the bed, or off it because they’ve somehow found themselves at the foot of the bed, as Johnny doubles his efforts. 

With a big thrust in, Johnny stops just grinding into Jaehyun’s ass. He whines as he pushes back signaling for the older man to continue. Johnny runs his hands up Jaehyun’s back causing shivers to erupt over his body. 

Jaehyun opens his mouth to protest at the lack of movement or goad him into continuing but Johnny hikes up a leg and hits Jaehyun’s sweet spot dead on. His words dissolves into high pitch moans. With one hand he reaches back, his fingertips brushing against Johnny’s abdomen. 

“There, there,” he pants out in between moans. 

“Yeah, feel good baby,” Johnny moans out.

Jaehyun could just nod his head. He could feel the pressure buliding up in his stomach. He was gonna cum soon. 

“Johnny,” he cries out. 

“Shh, it’s okay baby,” he starts grinding against him. 

Jaehyun lets out something akin to a sob. He was about to plead when the bedroom door swings open. There’s a gasp and Jaehyun looks up to see Taeyong standing in the doorway, a shocked expression on his face. 

“Taeyong,” Johnny questions. 

The bedroom door is slammed shut. Jaehyun and Johnny are just stuck in their position. 

“He has a key,” Jaehyun asks. 

“No, I don’t think so,” Johnny answers sounding just as confused as Jaehyun felt. 

The door is opened again and once again it’s Taeyong but this time with his hands over his eyes. 

“So, are you guys dating?”

Jaehyun wants to scream. Johnny pulls out and he has to bite his lip to keep moaning. It makes a loud squelch noise from all the lube and usually that would turn Jaehyun on more but usually one of his closest friends weren’t standing in the doorway. 

“Oh my goodness,” Taeyong’s hands fly from his eyes to his ears at the sound. 

He blindly reaches from the doorknob slamming the door shut. 

“So, do you guys just have sex? Are y’all dating? Be honest this time.”

Jaehyun rolls over on his back and looks up at Johnny who just giggles at his bored expression.

“We’ve been honest this whole time,” Johnny calls out. 

“I have to call everyone.”

“Please don’t,” Jaehyun whines. He was seriously so close, so close. 

He sits up slowly and Johnny beckons him closer. He crawls over until he’s in the other’s lap. Bringing a finger up to his lip, a signal for the other to remain silent as he takes Johnny’s dick into his hand. 

“You guys have 20 minutes and then everyone will be here soon,” Taeyong shouts. 

Jaehyun sinks all the way down and his eyes roll into the back of his head at the feeling of being full once more. He leans over and kisses Johnny with fervor. 

“Are you guys fucking again? This day has been wild from start to finish, I swear.” 

They hear his footsteps this time as he walks back to their living room.

“Can you make me cum in 20 minutes,” Jaehyun mumbles against Johnny’s lips as he rocks his hips forward.

Johnny lets out a groan, his hands flying up to rest on Jaehyun’s hips, “I hope so, I think I’m only gonna last 10.”

Jaehyun chuckles, “do you really think he texted everyone?”

“Johnny’s iPhone disconnected,” a robotic voice sounds through out the living room. 

Then there’s some really loud hip-hop playing over the speakers. 

“I guess he did.”

It takes a little longer than 20 minutes due to the clean up but when Johnny and Jaehyun come out into their living room all of their immediate friends are there. 

Jaehyun groans when he takes in all the familiar faces strewn across the room. He knew it wasn’t likely that Taeyong just turned on some music and left but a guy can hope. 

His body was tired from the game and the great fuck session he just had, all he wanted to do was rest. 

“Look who finally arrived,” Yuta yells over the music. 

More people come pouring out of the kitchen, with slices of the pizza that Johnny had ordered before they fell into bed. 

“Really,” he asks.

“It’s okay I ordered another one for you guys,” Taeil says as he walks past. 

“Love you for that,” he calls out and Taeil just blows him a kiss. 

The volume is lowered and everyone’s attention is on them. Jaehyun looks at all his friends and suddenly feels shy. He doesn’t get the obsession with him and Johnny dating. It might be the most interesting thing to happen in their friend group since Taeil got drunkenly engaged. But that still didn’t make all the eyes on him fun. 

“Why are you all here,” Johnny asks instead. 

Jaehyun catches Taeyong’s eye and he’s glaring harder than he did the other day. Jaehyun really wants to just sink into the ground. He didn’t really mind being the center of attention as long as he asked for it but he definitely didn’t ask for 10 people in his tiny living room. All here to question his relationship, which he’s confirmed on multiple occasions. 

“You know why we’re here John,” Jungwoo calls out, “are you guys dating or not?”

Johnny looks confused at the question. Jaehyun doesn’t get why he chose to make a confused face but he finds it endearing. 

“Yes, we have said countless of times, that we are in fact dating.”

Theres silence. Jaehyun thinks they’re finally wrapping their monkey brains around the concept. 

“Bullshit,” Doyoung calls out and then the room explodes. 

“Taeyong literally saw them fucking,” Jungwoo calls out. 

“They could just be fuck buddies,” Yukhei says. 

“Are you disagreeing with me?”

“Never baby I promise.”

“We’ve even never seen them hold hands,” Ten says. 

“I literally saw them fucking.”

“Guys who cares if they’re dating or not let’s just leave them alone,” Taeil calls out over the noise.

“You were the one who started the bet,” Yuta says.

Jaehyun turns to Johnny, “bet?”

Johnny just shakes his head.

“Why does it matter if they’re holding hands, if Taeyong saw them having sex,” Donghyuck piped in. 

“Guys,” he uses the voice he uses when the volleyball team gets a little to rowdy and they all quite down. 

Jaehyun feels a hand on his wrist, he’s being tugged until he’s completely facing Johnny. He brings a hand to the back of his neck. Jaehyun’s heart begins to race, everyone is watching and yet he feels like its just them two. His eyes shine with love and Jaehyun feels like he can melt. 

And melt he does. Johnny kisses him like he’s made of glass and Jaehyun can feel his body go slack. Theres a gasp from somewhere in the room as Jaehyun feels all the love Johnny has for him poured into his kiss. A hand comes around his waist and pulls him closer. Jaehyun’s toes curl as he tries to suppress the whine forming in his throat. 

When they pull away Jaehyun is a little dazed. His mind was still foggy from their earlier activities but now he didn’t even feel like he was here. Johnny pulls him forward and Jaehyun snuggles up to his chest. 

There’s a low whistle from some corner of the room and Johnny pulls Jaehyun closer. 

“We’re dating,” Johnny’s chest rumbles as he speaks, “have been for almost a year.”

“A year,” that sounds like Taeyong and he really wants to hide.

“Yes, now can everyone leave.”

There’s some grumbling but the sound of everyone flowing out. He feels bad he couldn’t look everyone in the eye after the kiss. He knows its from just the embarrassment of the attention but he can’t help but think about his old ways. 

“Hey, everyone is gone,” Johnny peels Jaehyun off of him. 

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun whispers out. 

“It’s fine, baby. You’re the one that told everyone in the first place.”

“But like always, you’re finishing what I started.”

Johnny smiles and runs his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair. 

“That’s why we work so good together. I love you Jaehyun,” he doesn’t think he could get any softer but Johnny always surprises him. 

“I love you too,” Jaehyun leans over and pecks Johnny on the lips.

“I wanted to be mad at you for not telling me but you guys are too cute to hate.”

Jaehyun and Johnny jump apart at the new voice in the room. 

“God Taeyong, haven’t you seen enough for one night,” Jaehyun says. 

“Sorry I wanted to fuss at you guys, but y’all got all lovey dovey on each other.”

Jaehyun looks over at Johnny and sees a light blush dusting his cheeks. He couldn’t wait to tease him for it later. 

“We really didn’t see a need to tell everyone,” Johnny mumbles out. 

He might be older then Taeyong but he’s always viewed the other as the big brother he’s never had. He trusted Taeyong with everything and Jaehyun knew it was hard for him to keep it from the other. 

“Sorry everyone got in your business but I would like to say I always knew,” Taeyong walks over to the door, “they’re all stupid for not noticing how you guys look at each other.”

He shows himself out, the door closing quietly behind him. 

Jaehyun looks over at Johnny and Johnny looks over at him. Jaehyun takes the elder’s hand in his own, feeling so at ease after this stressful week.

His eyes said I love you and Jaehyun’s hoped his said it back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! The fluff parts were super indulgent, and me just overall enjoying writing on of my fave ships. Johnjae forever. Thanks to Komorebi (you know I love you) for looking over the light smut part, I've never written anything like that before.
> 
>   
[twt](https://twitter.com/suhleehunny)


End file.
